Home sweet Home
by Kaos-of-Nox
Summary: Our fav couples move into new houses on the school campus. Add in Deadpool and the rest of the students and teachers and craziness ensues.


So Hello people's ,in this story which has no plot per say because I've been working on two story's and my brain needs a rest. Wait where was I … oh yes it's an evo fic, only there older ish . Rogue and Wanda are still Goth. Remy, St John,Pioter,Pietro,Wanda have joined the x-men (why because it's my story and therefor I am God Mwahhhhh!) Romy, Kioter, Jonda, and maybe a few other couples are primary main character's. Also Wade is there, because he insisted. I'm not a fan of jean or scott but I will attempt not to kill them off

**_"Right ,and I am Bea Arthur"_**

Moving on, so ya hope you enjoy. Reviews are welcome, if not o well. If you feel brave and decide to say mean thing's well, you have fun with that. Also suggestions are welcome.

I have other stuff in the Work's but this is only my second Post, I promise I finish what I write have no fear.

Angel/Betsy-26…Remy-24…Scott/ Jean/Piotr/St John -22….

Rogue/Kitty/Wanda/Pietro/Tabitha/Alex/Danielle- 21….

Kurt/Forge-20 ….Bobby/Sam/Amara/Ray/Roberto-19…

Jubilee/Rahne-18…. Jamie-17…..Dorian Jimmy Leach/ Illyana Rasputin -14

Life at Xavier's School for The Gifted was many thing's , dull and quite however were not among those. Mutants being brought to the public eye was met with mixed feeling's but since they had saved the world people weren't complaining to much for the moment anyway. Aside from the typical anti-mutant issues and an upset Magneto and sabertooth things were more or less normal, for a mutant school anyway. With all the press about mutants the school was more crowded than ever. Thus the Professor had added extra wings, which only eased tensions slightly.

"Chuck, we gatta do something about the older ones" said a weary Logan as he slouched into the chair in front of the Professors desk.

"Yes Logan I am aware, it seems though we have more space perhaps that in itself is not the only issue. I feel that though I do not believe they would ever bring it to my attention those who are now adult's feel a greater need for privacy. After all nearly all of them both teach and live here, it can become rather mundane to those who still feel the need to seek independence as all of us did at their age"

"Yer right Chuck, but this is their home where can they go but hear?" Logan looked tired and in need of sleep as he ran his hand through his hair taking a deep breath.

The Professor had indeed put a great deal of thought into this matter, though he no longer considered them his students he still regarded them as his children and they were a family, but even family could not be asked to endure such close quarters at such an age. He had thought about it at length many months ago as there had been constant issue's regarding the fact that most were now adults. He and Ororo had discussed it and decided that perhaps it was time to add addition's to the grounds. Thus he had decided to purchase the land on the other side of the lake that was across from the school but still close that it was only a fifteen minute walk. He then had built four decent sized homes each a respectable distance from one another and with their own drive ways. They were of course within school perimeters and outfitted with tunnels that connected to the lower levels as well as security and alarm systems.

"I would like to show you something Logan if that is alright"

"sure Chuck, ain't gatta be in the DR for another hour"

The Professor led Logan on the now paved path around the lake and stoped in front of the first house. Logan studied the houses for a brief minute.

"I have had these built, and I would like to know your opinion as it has bearing on our recent conversation "

" I dono Chuck, I don't like em being so far out hear if something happens but yer right, they ain't kids no more and they can take care of themselves mostly"

The Professor could tell he was concerned for Rogue, Wanda and kitty as they were practicley daughters to him though Logan could seem foul tempered and of course he was little more than a teddy bear were the three were concerned.

The Professor explained about the fence that now also wound around the houses as well as all the security measures that now matched the rest of the school.

Though Logan was trying to find a point to argue he knew Charles wouldn't make them any less safe than the school and eventually admitted his approval.

Logan had a good idea of how the new living situations would go but knew he couldn't do squat about it. There were couples. His Rogue was with Gumbo, though it had taken a long time to get used to it and he still didn't like it that much. He would deal with it, what else could he do the idiot made her happy and maybe was even a decent friend to him. Then there was the issue of Wade. Wade had shown up and just never left, got on his nerves to no end but was an effective teacher and more or less treated the girls like he did. Maybe he could shove Wade off on them and finally get some peace and quiet. Best plan ever…

The Professor listened to Logan's mental debate as they walked back. He liked Wade of course but had to agree with Logan in that matter. Perhaps it would work out well having Wade with them as a precaution.

The Professor called those who he had decided would most benefit from the new living space. He called

In Jean and Scott who much to his surprise declined the offer. Next had been Warren and Betsy though both had the means to acquire a place felt strongly about staying close to the school, both happily accepted. Next had been Wade who agreed saying "someone's gatta watch out for the kiddy's", as well as several other things he didn't care to ponder as Wade's ramblings were still far to great a mystery to decipher even to him. Rogue and Remy were surprised but agreed adamantly, since Rogue and gained almost complete control of her power's the two had gotten quite close and were very much in love. Wanda & John were had the same reaction. As did Kitty and Piotr. Pietro ,Tabby and kurt would be getting their own rooms and sharing a house with Betsy & Warren. Wade would get his own house. The other three would be housing together. Though he tried not to pry into their lives he was sure that the three couples would be married within two years and felt a bit of pride at giving them a chance to grow together.

After informing the other senior staff He Let those who had agreed know to please meet him in his office at ten am to go over the final details and sat down to read.


End file.
